Pauline
Pauline is a former member of the Legion of Villains. She was once Mario's girlfriend, but he ended up getting together with Peach. She and Donkey Kong got together, but Mario accidentally killed her when he gave her FOXDIE chocolates unknowingly poisoned by Blaire Vherestorm. She was resurrected and joined Ganondorf's forces to get her revenge on Mario. Biography Background She dated Mario after he saved her from Donkey Kong in 1981. Long before the events of the series occurred, however, they broke up for Pauline's lack of interest in Mario while he went off with Peach. At some later point, Pauline began a relationship with Donkey Kong. They have dated for three months. Season Four After heading out to get some Mexican food for lunch, Mario encounters Pauline and Donkey Kong together, learning that they are dating. After some impolite comments from the two of them, Mario leaves. Mario attempts to win her back by giving her FOXDIE chocolates he stole from Snake, thinking they were normal chocolates. Pauline accepts, saying DK never gives her gifts. However, the chocolates turn out to be FOXDIE chocolates. Since Pauline is a normal human being, she dies as a result of eating the chocolates. It is later revealed that Trifecta leader Blaire Vherestorm poisoned Snake's shipment of FOXDIE chocolates to kill him, but it backfired by killing Pauline. By giving Pauline the chocolates, Mario ended up saving Snake's life without realizing. Season Five Ganondorf revives Pauline at some point after her supposed death. He recruits her into the The Legion of Villains. He asks her if she is ready to get her revenge, and she claims that Mario will pay. When Mario, Donkey Kong, and several of their friends approach the League of Bad Guys, they learn Pauline is alive. Not realizing the FOXDIE incident was not intentional, Pauline threatens Mario and calls him the worst ex-boyfriend ever. He does not respond to this statement. In the following battle, Pauline is seen fighting Mona. She violently punches Mona and knocks her unconscious. When the Darkness arrives, he shows familiarity with her. He calls her "that bitch", implying he knows her well enough to understand her personality. When Ganondorf orders the group to attack, Pauline is frozen along with the rest of the league. She is freed when the Darkness vanishes along with the rest of their enemies. She later is summoned by Ganondorf about his orders for her to take down Mona which she accepts. Pauline confronts Mona within the Mushroom Force's base. Mona attempts to convince Pauline that she's being used and that there is good in her, but Pauline thinks otherwise and attacks Mona. Before she can kill her, Donkey Kong shows up and reveals that he intended on proposing to her before she died. Pauline is moved by this and can't bring herself to kill Mona. She instead decides to secede from the Legion of Villains, but tells DK that they can never be together. She then walks away, likely giving her closure to the series. . Ganondorf later explains to Bowser and Nox Decious that he only needed Pauline for the purpose of causing enough tension between Mona and Wario to instigate them to leave the Mushroom Force, which she succeeded in doing. Physical Description Pauline has dark hair and is usually seen in dresses. Her face is often twisted into an angry glare, particularly when speaking to or about Mario. Personality Pauline once dated Mario, leading to her lack of appreciation when he approaches her. She is happy to spend more time with him when he gives her chocolates, and later eats them. However, the chocolates kill her, leading her to hate Mario when Ganondorf revives her. She then wants nothing more than revenge. The Darkness refers to her as "that bitch." Abilities *'Combat Prowess': Mona is seen as being knocked out with a strong punch from Pauline. Relationships Mario In 1981, Donkey Kong kidnapped Pauline. She was saved by Mario, but she didn't respond to his calls as he was "not her type." The two were then distanced from each other for some time. Pauline later began dating Donkey Kong, and Mario learned about it three months later. He brought her chocolates, which Pauline responded to with favor since Donkey Kong never gave her gifts. Neither of them knew they were FOXDIE chocolates, which led to Pauline's death. Pauline was revived by Ganondorf, and she harbored a genuine hate for Mario since she believed he intended to kill her. Donkey Kong After breaking up with Mario, Pauline began a relationship with Donkey Kong. The two genuinely loved each other for the three months they were together. After Pauline was killed, Donkey Kong felt grief for her death every time it was mentioned. During Mona and Pauline's fight, Donkey Kong revealed that he was going to propose to her before her death. Pauline was moved by this, but felt that they weren't to be together again. Trivia *Pauline has not realized that the man who actually caused her death was Blaire Vherestorm, a fellow member of the Legion of Villains. Category:Season Four Category:Characters Category:Mario Series Category:Season Five Category:Villains Category:The League of Bad Guys